


Four Reasons Why

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff Out The Wazoo, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Plotless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glue that holds together an inherently competitive relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raineishida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/gifts).



Riku's relationship with Sora has been about 50/50 since they met. For every compliment there seemed to be a snarky jab veiled as a well-meaning joke, for every hug a sock in the shoulder, for every instance of teamwork, a mundane task made unnecessarily competitive.

Throwing sex into the fray didn't change matters. Neither did their evolution from friends to boyfriends to something even more binding, if that were at all possible. There are times when Riku looks at Sora after the man has said or done something particularly grating and wonder how in the world, worlds, any of this could have happened in the first place. Because Riku still feels so Dark and Sora just seems so Light, and they will always push and pull and push and push and push.

But, on the flipside, there are four things that he just doesn't think he could live without, four things that can only come from his relationship with Sora:

Riku loves teasing Sora. He loves making that one, off-handed comment that makes his lover's eyebrows furrow and his mouth turn into a frown, the needling commentary that will make him sigh heavily and throw his hands up as if in defeat. And, he'd never admit it to anyone, but he loves knowing that he might've won this round but he won't stay winner for long, knows that Sora will get him back for it, eventually, the moment he almost, almost forgets about it.

Riku loves waking up next to Sora. He especially loves waking up before Sora, in the earliest hours of the morning when the sun is only beginning to stream through their new white blinds. That's when he gets to relax and be passive, when he can let down the front he knows Sora can see right through. He loves Sora's bedhead, the brunet hair frizzy and sticking out all over the place, even messier than usual. He likes that Sora tends to sleep in nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts, and mostly he loves that Sora's cock wakes up before the rest of him does.

Riku loves that, when Sora does finally begin to stir, the first thing he does is reach out, find Riku's head, and stroke his hair. That even when he's half-awake and hardly conscious, his first thought is still to find Riku and provide him—both of them—with some sense of comfort.

Riku loves when they finally decide to rise and start their day, when they kiss lazily and take a long, quiet shower together, when their touches are simple and neat and gentle. Those precious moments before Riku snorts as Sora inevitably slips on his way out of the tub or Sora laughs as Riku somehow manages to burn their breakfast again.

When he thinks about it, all of their healthy couple moments come early in the day, when both of them are still just a little too sleepy to come up with some little wisecrack or complaint. Riku realizes that from the outside, other people may not understand just what they see in each other. But Riku sees unconditional love from 7am to 9am and unyielding rivalry for the rest. That’s more than good enough for him, and all he can do is hope that, somehow, it works for Sora, too.


End file.
